moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/James the Train Lover (2)
Hey Everyone! James the Train Lover here and I would like to make another RFCM. I have been here since September 7th, 2012 and I feel like I would be a great CM. Sorry about some times in the past when I have gotten into arguments before, but I haven't lately. :D I'm used to editing after 2 years and with the help of Abce, Joe, Carwyn, Luke, Pepper and alot more, I have been great at editing. I'm really nice and helpful so I think it would be great. Please support and I won't be mad at all if you oppose. It's your opinion after all... :) Thank you. NOTE: I am American so I am on at other times. So you UK peeps can be eating dinner and I'm still having Lunch XD • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Support *Yes! James, I usally don't support on these. I either go neutral or oppose... but I support from the reasons below. **You have a high amount of edits, like you know it shows dedication to the Wiki! Ontop of that, I would of supported your RFR if you would of made one instead of this. **You are well behaved on chat, a fantastic sign in a requester and your old enough and most importantly mature enough to be one. **My third and final reason is you are very very very very very (okay you got it) active on chat, activity is another one of the most important things within a chat moderator! :Anyway, my support is now over, all I have to say now is good luck! *Yes, James is a good boi and would totes-magotes make, like, a great CM... So like, yaaaaa. User:Snoopman14 *Yea, james is a good mate and he'll do a great job, i know he will. [[User:Malik The awesome Kid|'Malik']] ▪''' '''▪ [[User_talk:Malik The awesome Kid|'My Talk!']] *I rarely support requests for rights, but I have considered everything that James contributes to this wiki community. He is very friendly member of the chat who has been very kind, considerate and helpful to all members of chat. I know James hates disputes and fights, and he would use these tools to help stop these fights, wanting the tools not the actual status. Although James has no chat moderator experience (that I know of), I was reluctant to support but I am sure that he will learn to use the tools correctly. There is no real problem with his behaviour, attitude, activity and maturity so I really see no real reason to oppose, thus meaning I support. Oppose * Comments *I hate being aussie :\ *We have 3 CM's at the moment and I supported Yolks for the different time zone hours. You see, having too many CM's apparently caused some trouble in the past. A total of 4 CM's seems enough to me. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *@Pepper, I was thinking more of like if not all the CM's are on at the same time due to different time zones, there could be a vandalism like "lel it's like 3 o clock in the morning in England and it's only 10 o clock in USA, no ones on to stop me lel." Then I come in, and save the day! Yay *gets medal* xD James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 23:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) **Yolks can now. *Yeah, I know. :/ But like for example: Not every CM will be on at the same time. Even Yolka didn't come on until like 6:00 PM Usa Time. I'm on ALL DAY unless I have to go somewhere or I'm on vacation. James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 15:30, July 20, 2014 (UTC) *Well, My RFCM 2 is still open and now we have room for another CM (after what happened on chat today) So, please vote guys :D • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James]] • '' • ''Talk'' • Category:Inactive Requests for Rights